


Painting the future bright

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2017/2018 season, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Olympics, Quarantink, ice shows - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Set during ice shows in Japan in 2018. Zhenya is in the middle of a coaching change but she's also having some fun. And Javi plays an important role in both. Friendship fic.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Evgenia Medvedeva
Series: Quarantink 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Painting the future bright

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of quarantine challenge. Prompt: paint.  
> Did I go for a double meaning? Or is it just because I don't really speak English...?? (Let's find out.)

She quickly checked her hair in a mirror and left the ladies‘ changing room. The show was about to begin in ten minutes.

She went past the men‘s changing room and cought sight of Javi in his pirate costume. He winked at her. She smiled.

Not a care-free smile but this knowing smile behind which is deep understanding.

He gave her the phone number. Brian’s number. And changed her future. He painted her future in bright colors.

No, he didn’t say that it would be easy or quick. But he told her so much about Brian, about his approach to skaters, about training at the Cricket Club. Told her what changing coaches is like. He spoke from his own experience.

She turned and confidently entered the changing room.

''Hi, there,'' Johnny waved at her.

''Javi,'' she announced, ''all women will have heart attack. I will paint your eyes!''

''What?'' Javi asked slightly alarmed.

But Zhenya already took an eyeliner into her hand.

''Close your eyes,'' she ordered.

''I will paint eyelines, or is it draw lines?'' she hummed to herself and meditated about English. '

''Just say: _use eyeliner,''_ Johnny whispered.

''Done,'' Zhenya announced.

''I have a heart attack,'' Johnny exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> I present you Exhibit 1 aka Eyeliner!Javi: https://twitter.com/anjaheyheyhey/status/1112275357191811073 (sadly, the video disappeared from YT...)
> 
> PS: I know that Eyeliner!Javi appeared in 2019, not 2018, but I made an executive decision that indeed it was in 2018 ;)


End file.
